


French Tips

by opacus



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, they're in gay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacus/pseuds/opacus
Summary: Matt does what he wants, when he wants to, usually on some alcohol fueled whim, and there's no one who can say anything to make him do otherwise. It seems like a waste of money to Joba, but hey, it's Matt's to do what he pleases with, and as long as he's not trying to buy 5 fire extinguishers to use as a makeshift jet pack, Joba is all for it. Also, Matt with a manicure is a thought that brings Joba laughter and admiration in equal measure. To say he wouldn't look cute would be a blatant lie.To say he wouldn't use it to torment Joba, however, is another story.





	French Tips

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.

It all starts because Matt decides he wants to get his nails done.

Matt does what he wants, when he wants to, usually on some alcohol fueled whim, and there's no one who can say anything to make him do otherwise. It seems like a waste of money to Joba, but hey, it's Matt's to do what he pleases with, and as long as he's not trying to buy 5 fire extinguishers to use as a makeshift jet pack, Joba is all for it. Also, Matt with a manicure is a thought that brings Joba laughter and admiration in equal measure. To say he wouldn't look cute would be a blatant lie.

To say he wouldn't use it to torment Joba, however, is another story.

Matt examines his newly manicured nails from a distance, sat on the couch next to Joba as they're both watching a film he recommended to Matt earlier. "Aren't they sexy?" He asks, waving them proudly.

Joba isn't paying much attention when he says, "I guess" watching the TV with glazed eyes. He's so tired, and with Matt sidled up beside him, warm and comfortable, his eyelids droop as the film on screen fades in and out of his vision.

"You're not even looking," Matt pouts, shoving his hand into Joba's face. "Look at it."

Joba struggles to open his eyes, and in the dark of the room, he can vaguely make out Matt's french tips. "Oh yeah," Joba comments before lapsing into a drool-filled yawn. "S'cool." He wipes absently at his mouth as Matt smushes his palm against Joba's nose to get his full attention.

"I spent money on this!" Matt punctuates his point by pinching Joba's nostrils closed. Joba shakes his head, swatting at Matt's immaculate fingers.

"Dude, they look good. I don't know what else to say."

"I want you to tell me you love them and that I'm sexy and talented."

Joba snorts, sitting up a little straighter. "People tell you that all the time man. You don't need to hear it from me."

"It means more coming from you," Matt says, resting his head on Joba's shoulder. Joba hums and lays his head on top of Matt's tousled blond hair and closes his eyes.

"Fine. You're sexy and beautiful and talented and everyone loves you, especially me."

"So sweet," Matt coos, nuzzling his face into Joba's neck. His breath puffs over Joba's skin softly, the timing of them steady enough to lull Joba back to near unconsciousness until Matt presses his lips against Joba's pulse, his intent with it loud and clear.

"Want me to jerk you off?" Matt asks, licking at the column of Joba's throat and tasting the salt on his skin. Joba groans, "Dude, it's two in the morning and we haven't even finished this movie yet."

"Don't care," Matt says, crawling halfway into Joba's lap, lips drawing across his jaw. "I didn't want to watch Erasing Head anyways."

" _Eraserhead_ ," Joba corrects, his hand coming to rest on Matt's hip. He's not even sure Matt hears him, since the next second Matt's plucking shyly at the waistband of his joggers, asking, "Do you wanna do it?"

Joba gives it a long thought, feeling Matt's nail skim beneath his navel. "Yeah, go ahead," Joba answers, offering a sleepy smile. "Not sure how much your manicure is going to improve your cranking game though."

"Can't improve when you're already the best." Matt slides his hand down Joba's pants, rubs at his dick and grins devil-like at Joba's shuddering sigh. He drags his nails lightly over the hardening outline of Joba's cock before dipping beneath his boxers to pull it out, shoving his pants down enough to grasp it comfortably. Joba shivers and giggles.

"You know, this might not be the best moment to say it, but I love you," Joba admits, fixing Matt with a fond, heavy-lidded stare. Matt laughs, leans forwards and plants a gentle kiss at the corner of Joba's smiling mouth. "You're way cuter when you're tired," Matt says, kissing Joba again, on the lips this time. "I love you too."

They kiss again, the whole thing slowly evolving into a lazy makeout session with way too much spit as Matt strokes Joba gently, twisting his wrist every so often just to feel Joba's lips part against his in a moan. It's intimate, the way Matt pulls Joba into his orbit, grounds him with his touch as Joba's hand slides up to rest on Matt's thigh.

"Maybe your manicure did make you better at jerking me off," Joba jokes, hips jerking as Matt's hand works him over faster. "Fuck. _Shit_." Joba's head falls back against the couch as he stares at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and then squeezing shut as he groans and comes all over Matt's fingers.

"Oh shit," Matt laughs, pulling his hand off Joba's dick to stare at the mess of come all over it. "Hey, look at this." He nudges at Joba with his unsoiled hand. Joba cracks open an eye and turns his head just enough for Matt to come into view as he licks off the come from his polished nails.

"It tastes gross," Matt comments, rubbing the rest off onto his own sweatpants.

"Christ," Joba groans, eyeing the smear. "Could you be any nastier?"

Matt immediately retorts, "Could your nut taste any worse?"

Joba doesn't argue any more with Matt, opting to shrug and tuck himself back into his pants as he sinks back into the couch cushions, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist to take him along. Matt goes with, resting against Joba as he kisses Matt's chin and asks, "Want me to get you off?"

Matt shakes his head. "Nah. I'm okay. This was for you."

"Positive?" Joba insists, and Matt nods, maneuvering himself so he can lay down horizontally on the couch and pull Joba on top of him. Joba practically collapses on top of him, burying his face in Matt's neck. If the come stain on Matt's pants is still concerning to Joba, it's obviously not his top priority.

"We can just... never watch a movie," Joba says, halfway to a deep slumber as Matt yawns, the post orgasm fatigue infectious.

"Yeah," Matt says, hugging Joba tight and closing his eyes. "Guess we can't."

 


End file.
